Our love
by BadCrazyCat
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde la ultima vez que Livi y Nike se vieron, que inesperados acontecimientos se darán después de su reencuentro?
1. Chapter 1: el regreso del rey

**Hola a todos :D, este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que lo disfruten**

 **no soy dueña de este anime**

* * *

"Normal"

**Sonidos**

 _(pensamientos)_

Han pasado ocho años desde que Nike se caso con el rey de sol Luvius I, pero para lastima de ella su querido esposo nunca se encontraba en el reino, la visitaba cada que tenia un poco de tiempo, lo cual la ultima vez fue hace 3 años, Nike empezaba a angustiarse, su mente empezó a maquinar descabelladas historias de por que su amado esposo no volvía, incluso llego a imaginar que este la engañaba con 15 damiselas…. al mismo tiempo

nuestra querida princesa se había encerrado en su habitación desde hace 2 semanas, auto torturándose con su inquieta imaginación, no salía ni para comer, pedía que todo se lo trajeran al cuarto, incluso las clases, un día Neil decidió sacarla de su martirio y entro al cuarto, pero para su sorpresa la princesa no se encontraba y no parecía haber estado hay desde ayer, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, muy enojado y preocupado mando a las criadas a buscarla ya que mandar a los guardias seria muy escandaloso, las criadas no lograron encontrar a la princesa en ningún lugar de la ciudad ni del palacio, Neil se desesperaba cada vez mas, se empezaba a hacer de noche y Nike no regresaba

"Neil-sama, hace unas horas llego una carta del rey Livius" dijo una de las criadas, con la carta en las manos

"y por que hasta ahora me lo dicen" dijo Neil alterado, agarrando la carta

"es que usted se veía muy ocupado con la búsqueda de la princesa" dijo otra de las criadas, Neil mientras leía la carta entraba mas en pánico

"esto no puede ser, no puede" Neil caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto de Nike,

pensando en los lugares donde ella se podría encontrar y en la escusa que le daría al rey cuando este llegara y se enterara que Nike había desaparecido, Neil estaba tan ensimismado que no noto que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta

"por que te ves tan angustiado Neil" dijo Bard

"Bardwin-sama usted no estaba con el señor Livius-sama" dijo Neil, al instante cayo en cuenta y su rostro perdió todo rastro de color

"wow, que te sucede, estas muy pálido, yo se que Livius es un mocoso pero no es para tanto" dijo Bard con un tono de preocupación y burla, mientras Niel hiperventilaba "vamos no puede ser tan grave lo que ocurrió, ni que Nike hubiera desaparecido" dijo Bard tratando de consolar a Neil pero en cambio este se puso aun mas pálido confirmando sus peores pesadillas, haciendo que Bard también entrara en pánico "desde hace cuanto tiempo que no esta, si mal no recuerdo a ella le gusta escapar y no dura mucho fuera" dijo tratando de calmarse

"dos días" dijo Neil como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara, hubo un silencio, Bard iba a hablar pero Neil agarro la camisa de Bard "COMO SE SUPONE QUE LE DIGA AL REY QUE NIKE-SAMA-"

no pudo terminar por que otra voz lo interrumpió "que ocurrió con Nike" pregunto Livius desde la puerta, Neil estaba a punto de desmayarse, así que Bard decidió hablar

"Nike no a regresado al palacio desde ayer" dijo Bard tratando de que no le temblara la voz de lo asustado que se sentía, Livi apenas chasco la lengua, se dio la vuelta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del castillo _(esa chica tonta, me decido a darle una sorpresa y ella resulta desaparecer)_ pensaba molesto, era luna nueva a pesar de ello la noche no era tan obscura gracias a las hermosas estrellas, camino hasta vislumbrar bien aquel campo secreto donde solo Nike y él conocían y allí estaba ella, al verla toda su ira se esfumo, estaba sentada en el césped con el viento revolviendo su largo y sedoso cabello, miles de luciérnagas la rodeaban dejandover sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, era como ver una diosa, se acerco lentamente a ella

Punto De Vista Nike

"hola preciosa" oí una voz grave y masculina detrás mío y me asuste "acaso no me recuerdas?" me abrazo por la cintura y sentí un agradable aroma bastante conocido

"l-livi?" dije dudando un poco, voltee y note sus hermosos ojos color zafiro y su sonrisa encantadora, me entraron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar y me abalance sobre él "te extrañe mucho" dije sollozando y escondiendo mi cara contra su pecho, él me agarro la cara con ambas manos

"no llores, ya estoy aquí, tranquila… no te volveré a dejar sola" dijo Livi y me limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares, después me dio un dulce beso el cual correspondí "te extrañe tanto" me dijo cuando nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes, me perdía en sus ojos cada vez que los miraba, no importaba cuantos años pasaran

"te amo Livi" dije cerrando los ojos para sentir el momento

"yo también te amo Nike" volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con mas pasión

*** / ***

"tu pronto serás mío, no importa lo que me cueste" decía una malvada voz femenina de entre la obscuridad de los arboles


	2. Chapter 2: visitante desconocido

***capitulo 2 ***

Pov Nike

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sol en la cara, me estire y mire a mi lado, no estaba nada mas ni nada menos que mi amado esposo, una sonrisa se creo en mis labios al ver su rostro tan pacifico, empecé a recorrer cada rastro de su rostro bien definido, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado sus facciones en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, seguía siendo él pero…mas….como decirlo, sexy?, esos ojos zafiro, esos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados, sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos no dignos de una princesa, fui bajando la mirada cada vez mas hasta darme cuenta de que….. no traía camisa, su perfecto pecho bien marcado que parecía ser esculpido por los dioses, decidí salir de la cama antes de que esos extraños pensamientos me invadieran y me hicieras realizar cosas indecentes, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando…

"ese era el momento perfecto para besarme" dijo Livi aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa burlona

"cállate" dije avergonzada y molesta, mas con migo misma que con él, ya estaba colocando un pie en el suelo cuando el me agarro del brazo y me hundió otra vez dentro de la cama y me abrazo protectoramente

"claro que no te iras, todavía queda tiempo y me debes mi beso de buenos días" dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo que me sonrojara, que al parecer ese era su objetivo

"Livi" dije para que me soltara

"solo un poco más" dijo en forma de suplica lo cual me convenció, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que oí tocar la puerta

"vamos levántate" le dije, pero el no me soltaba, abrió los ojos como esperando algo, yo suspire y al final dije "buenos días amor mío" y le di un casto beso, él sonrió y me soltó

Pov Livi

Vi a Nike levantarse e ir en dirección al baño, me levante y me coloque una camisa y fui a abrir la puerta, me encontré con Neil, él tosió un poco

"su majestad, lamento lo que ocurrió anoche, yo-"

"no importa, que necesitas" lo corte antes de que siguiera disculpándose lo cual me pone incomodo

"una señorita pregunta por usted, dice ser amiga suya"

"gracias, dile que espere, en seguida bajo" dije despidiéndome y cerrando la puerta, no tenia la mas mínima gana de saber quien era, quería estar con Nike todo el día

"que sucede?" oí decir a Nike desde el baño

"no era nada" dije y la vi salir con un hermoso vestido con escote de encaje, corsé morado, una falda larga de 2 capas la primera era de una tela blanco perla y encima una tela morada casi trasparente, tenia un cinturón de color negro con un moño en forma de rosa, me mordí el labio al verla para apagar cualquier impulso "te ves hermosa"

"gracias" me dijo sonrojada "bueno yo te espero abajo para desayunar, mientras tu arréglate" me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, agarre mi ropa, me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí y baje, pero cuando entre al comedor sentí como alguien se me abalanzaba en cima y me abrazaba por el cuello, vi su largo cabello verde menta e inmediatamente la reconocí

"Himeko, que se supone que haces aquí?" dije sorprendido y separándola de mi, ella era una chica bajita, rostro fino, ojos grandes de color rosa, pestañas largas, labios gruesos, busto grande, etc., lo que todo hombre desearía, pero para mi solo era una chica mas en el mundo, de la cual su belleza no se comparaba con mi amada Nike

"no es obvio querido?, vine a casarme contigo, jamás pude olvidar la hermosa noche que pasamos juntos" dijo alegre y soñadora, estaba a punto de decirle que no dijera de esa manera las cosas ya que podrían ser mal interpretadas, pero Nike se interpuso entre nosotros dos

"como que para casarte con él" dijo Nike tan tranquila que me paso un escalofrió por la espalda "y cual hermosa noche" un aura negra se empezaba a desprender de ella, pero no quitaba su brillante sonrisa

"así es querida, no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas" dijo ella burlándose y me beso, a lo cual yo la aleje inmediatamente

"escúchame, yo ya tengo esposa, jamás me casare contigo" dije sosteniéndola por los hombros

"no niegues nuestro amor, no olvides aquella noche" dijo ella zafándose de mi agarre y abrazándome fuertemente, aquel comentario al parecer hizo enojar aun mas a Nike por que por un momento no podía mover mi cuerpo y sentía la mirada de Nike como dagas en mi cuello, Nike miro a los guardias, levanto la mano y señalo a la chica

"sáquenla del palacio¡"le dijo fríamente a los guardias que hasta a mi se me erizo la piel "aléjenla de mi vista, tiene prohibida la entrada" los guardias agarraron a Himeko y la estaban sacando cuando ella grito molesta "no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente" Nike la vio ser expulsada del palacio a través de la ventana, se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor


	3. Chapter 3: la llegada de luna

*** Cap 3 ***

"Nike, espera, yo te lo explico" trataba de que ella me escuchara

"así?, te escucho" dijo ella de brazos cruzados

"b-bueno y-yo" trataba de decir nervioso, pero me asustaba su aura negra "no esta saliendo de ti un aura oscura?"

"no, creo que es solo tu imaginación" dijo pero la pregunta pareció haberla molestado mas

"Nike, cálmate" dije

"calmarme?, calmarme?" decía ella histérica con la voz cada vez mas alta " NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, YA ESTOY CALMADA" _(tengo miedo)_

"p-pero estas gritando" dije muy bajito del miedo que sentía

"COMO NO VOY A GRITAR SI ESTOY MUY ENOJADA CON TIGO, de la noche a la mañana aparece una tipa haciendo de sustituta mía" dijo Nike y parecía estar controlándose para no ahorcarme por lo que retrocedí un poco

"déjame explicártelo, es solo una conocida mía pero-"

"conocida mi trasero, una simple conocida no va por hay diciendo que es tu esposa" jamás la había visto tan molesta en todo el tiempo que la conozco

"pero y luna?" _(ups se me escapo, creo haber sentido una puñalada en mi cuello)_

"ella es tiempo pasado, además luna solo dijo querer ser tu esposa, pero esa tal Himeko..., si dijo eso, no se que tantas cosas hicieron" (imaginación celosa pervertida de Nike: ACTIVADA) "aaaaggg, no puedo ni soportarlo¡" dijo con los puños cerrados "como me gustaría machacarle toda su put... perdón, hermosa cara" dijo haciendo un movimiento de elegancia con sus manos, Nike me miraba fijamente como esperando una respuesta u objecion, pero me quede paralizado, Nike fruncio el ceño se volteo y se fue.

*** / ***

pov Livi

Nike paso todo el día de ayer sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, bostece y me estire

"buenos di-" iba a decir pero ella ya no se encontraba en la cama si no en la puerta de la habitación totalmente arreglada y con la intención de irse "a donde vas?" pregunte sin conseguir repuesta alguna, ella solo abrió la puerta y salió, fui totalmente ignorado, después de vestirme baje al comedor y vi a lo lejos a luna y Nike sentadas charlando, mientras me acercaba las alcance a oír

"te comprendo, pero también debes calmarte, no creo que enfadarte vaya a dar solución" dijo luna y Nike suspiro "ya se, por que no vienes con migo al principado de la hierva, tengo que atender unos asuntos con el príncipe, tal vez un pequeño paseo te ayude a despejar tu mente"

"ME ENCANTARIA, si voy, gracias luna" dijo Nike sonriente

"que ocurre pregunte?" inmediatamente a Nike se le borro la sonrisa de los labios y miro para otro lado

"tengo que solucionar unos asuntos de mi reino al principado de la hierva" dijo luna seria

"te acompaño" dije

"no hace falta, Nike ya me dijo que me acompañaría" dijo luna con una sonrisa falsa

"con mayor razón las acompaño"

"no" dijo Nike de forma cortante pero en cierto modo me sentí feliz ya que me había dirigido la palabra lo se, doy pena

"pero-"

"he dicho que no" dijo y se levanto de la mesa y se fue

"ya oí lo que tenia que decir Nike al respecto, solo falta que tu me digas que has hecho" dijo luna "así que, que has hecho Livi?" pregunto luna seria y cruzando la piernas y los brazos

"bueno veras, en mis viajes por los reinos, el cochero atropello a una indigente, como soy el rey debo mostrar respeto hacia todo tipo de personas, así que como mi deber manda, la lleve al palacio donde me hospedaba y ella paso la noche"

"bueno, no te culpo, esa tipa debe de estar loca, pero aun así comprendo por que Nike esta molesta, no te ha visto en 3 años, y cuando te vuelve a ver aparece una desconocida diciendo que te ama y habla de manera insinuante de cómo ustedes pasaron una maravillosa noche"

"pero yo solo le di hospedaje¡ y bueno algo de comida" dije molesto _(aunque ella tiene razon)_ pense y baje la mirada

"Nike debe estar pensando que te vas un tiempo y de la noche a la mañana ya tienes una nueva esposa, que ella es fácil de reemplazar... ora para que Nike te perdone" dijo Luna suspirando

*** / ***

pov Nike

 _(Al final he venido sola)_ pensé mirando la ventana del carruaje, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos que no supe cuando luna empezó a hablarme

"-ike" escuche a lo lejos "Niiiike"

"ha perdón, me hablabas" dije con una sonrisa fingida

"entiendo por que estas enojada pero prohibirle a Livi que viniera?¡, en vez de alejarte deberías estar con él, esa tal como se llame no me da buena espina"

"aaaah, lo se, pero cada vez que trato de perdonarlo, me acuerdo de lo ocurrido y me dan unas ganas de matarlo¡" desde afuera escuchamos al cochero decir que habíamos llegados, bajamos, los sirvientes del palacio bajaron nuestras maletas y cuando entramos un señor de unos 48 años apareció, traía uniforme de mayordomo

"bienvenidas señoritas" dijo haciendo una inclinación

"soy la princesa Maria luna, representante del reino del mar, vengo a ver al príncipe" dije

"el príncipe no se encuentra en este momento, si no es molestia pueden esperarlo en una de las salas o si es de su agrado pueden ser escoltadas por el pueblo" nos sugirió el mayordomo

"nos encantaría pasear por el pueblo" dijo luna

"inmediatamente llamo a los guardias para que las acompañen" dijo el hombre

"no es necesario" dijo luna y antes de que el hombre replicara me agarro de la muñeca y me arrastro fuera del castillo "aaaaaa, como odio tanta formalidad" dijo haciendo muecas y caras raras y ambas empezamos a reir "distraernos un rato no caería nada mal, además tanto estrés puede dañar tu canto" me sonrió y yo le de volví la sonrisa, los habitantes se veían muy felices, niños corriendo por todos lados, la plaza llena de gente, música, comida, era muy bello y alegre, hasta compramos unos recuerdos, justo después de comprar algo de comer paso una multitud de gente separándome de luna, empecé a buscarla y me estrelle con un chico

"lo siento mucho" me dijo el chico y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar

"no hay problema" dije agarrando su mano y levantándome

"N-Nike?¡" lo voltee a ver tan rapido que por un segundo senti vertigo y cuando enfoque la vista quede impactada

* * *

 **Les agradesco a todos por leer, me hace muy feliz que comenten :D y siganme por el amor de dios, es que eso aumenta mi ego XD**

 **Bueno aqui esta el cap, puede estar un poco aburrido, pero los proximos seran mucho mas divertidos ;D, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **a cierto¡, para** StSerena **, BUJAJAJAJAJAJ, i´m so evil, jeje gracias por tu apoyo y en respuesta a tu pregunta: hice mi primer fic de soredemo ya que lei un fic y bam llego a mi la inspiracion y un amigo me combencio de publicarlo ;P**

 **Ahora si, besos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Que eres que?

***Cap 4***

"N-Nike?¡" lo voltee a ver tan rápido que por un segundo sentí vértigo y cuando enfoque la vista quede impactada

"Hiro?¡, Hiroyuki?¡" dije aun en shock pero con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrace y el me devolvió el abrazo "donde andabas, no volviste a visitarme" dije jalándole las mejillas

"lo siento" dijo él tratando de alejar mis manos de sus mejillas "es que tuve que realizar unos trabajos en este país, y se me olvido contactarte, pero mira nada mas que bonita te pusiste este ultimo año que no estuve" dijo sonriéndome "que haces aquí?"

"vine de viaje con una amiga" dije felizmente "te extrañe"

"yo también te extrañe" dijo y me abrazo otra vez "bueno te veo más tarde y te invito a comer algo, te parece?, todavía tengo que terminar unos asuntos"

"claro, yo tengo que buscar a mi amiga" dije y tomamos caminos separados, cuando por fin encontré a luna nos dirigimos al palacio, al llegar el mismo señor nos atendió y nos llevo a un salón con una mesa larga y varios asientos y en las paredes habían libreros llenos

"el príncipe llegara en unos momentos" dijo el hombre antes de irse y ambas nos sentamos, unos segundos después entro nada más y nada menos que…

"Hiro?" dije levantándome de golpe totalmente desconcertada y parecía que él también

*cof cof* "disculpe el atrevimiento de mi descortés amiga, le ruego que la ignore, príncipe"

"no me es ningún atrevimiento señorita-"

"Amaluna Luirasalle, princesa y representante del reino del mar"

"princesa Amaluna, no me es ninguna molestia, es más me es una dicha tenerla aquí princesa Nike Lemercier" dijo Hiro sonriendome y empeze a reír

"que gracioso suenas con tanto protocolo Hiro" dijo Nike

"pues debo sonar así, después de todo soy un príncipe" dijo rascándose la nuca

"eres un…uuuggg, como no me contaste que eres un príncipe?¡" dije un poco enojada

"perdón?" dijo el con una sonrisa inocente, mientras luna tenía una cara de: que pasa aquí

"me haces enojar, nos conocemos desde hace mas de 2 años" dije haciendo puchero

"esque queria actuar como yo, no como un principe y si te lo decia, seria tratado como tal" dijo él cruzandose de brazos

"wow, alto ahí, cuando y como se conocen?" pregunto luna

"él es un muy buen amigo, lo conocí ya hace unos años, él estaba en el reino del sol, paseando disfrazado de aldeano, me tropecé con él, charlamos y nos hicimos amigos" dije sonriendo, de repente escuchamos unos golpecitos en la puerta

"disculpe señor, un hombre lo busca y trae una gallina"

"disculpen señoritas ya vuelvo, Nike no toques nada, te conozco" dijo apuntando sus ojos y luego a mí y después se fue

"de que estarán hablando, me da curiosidad" dijo luna

"no lo sé" dije alzando los hombros y luego me dirigí a la estantería y empeze a leer los títulos de los libros "recuerdo este lugar, vine aquí con mi abuela cuando era mas pequeña, recuerdo que vino para arreglar unos asuntos de unas joyas o algo así, jajajá" dije y agarre un libro de bonita portada negra con espirales en dorado

"RECUERDO ESE LIBRO, lo lei a escondidas de mama cuendo era más pequeña, trataba de 2 hermanas, eran hechiceras las más poderosas del mundo, para resguardar y pasar su poder a sus descendientes colocaron su magia en 2 collares, el collar del sol y el collar de la luna, solo que la hermana menor al tener el collar de la luna se sintió menospreciada y con cada día que pasaba crecía mas envidia en su alma, un día trato de robar y destruir el collar de su hermana, esta al enterarse desterró a su hermana quedándose ella con ambos collares, la hermana menor buscando venganza pidió ayuda a un desquiciado rey, la otra hermana pidió ayuda desesperada a un rey amigo, se desato una guerra causando la muerte de ambas hermanas, sorprendentemente la hermana mayor le entrego las joyas a una de sus más preciadas amigas asegurando su seguridad por siglos y no se ha vuelto a saber de ellas" mientras luna me contaba la historia yo pasaba las páginas del libro muy rápido viendo los dibujos y frene en seco en la imagen de los collares y me quede mirandolos un rato

"ya recordé¡, esta historia si es real, y la mujer a la cual fue entregado los collares era mi abuela y el rey era el rey del principado de la hierva, mi abuela vino con migo a entregarle uno de los collares a este reino para que lo cuidara, el collar del sol" dije "creo haberlo visto recientemente" dije tratando de recordar, pero un estruendoroso cacareo me saco de mis pensamientos, ambas volteamos a mirar hacia la puerta del susto que nos dio, cerré el libro y lo deje encima de la mesa y luego me acerque a la puerta para escuchar y luna me siguio

"señor le traje esto para su mesa como agradecimiento, puede ser algo escandalosa pero es de muy buena calidad, espero que lo disfruten usted y si familia" dijo el hombre

"muchas gracias, así será, espero verlo otro día y que su esposa se siga mejorando" dijo Hiro, se despidieron y escuchamos pasos acercarse, salimos corriendo a sentarnos y después 2 golpecitos a la puerta y se abrió la puerta

"porque tocaste la puerta?" pregunte

"porque si abría sin avisar ustedes dos caerían al suelo" dijo con una sonrisa de lado y ambas nos sonrojamos

Pov normal

Después de que luna y Hiro arreglaran los asuntos del reino nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, parecia que luna y Hiro se llevaban bien, despues de un rato los 3 bajaron a buscar comida a escondidas

"tú crees que sea buena idea, no es mejor pedir la comida que quieres?, después de todo eres el rey" pregunto Nike

"vamos Nike, no seas aguafiestas, esto es divertido" dijo luna y oimos pasos acercarse y nos escondimos detras de un muro

"si es cierto" dijo Hiro sonriendole a luna "ademas no me dejan comer nada de dulce antes de almorzar, me tratan como un niño pequeño, a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas" dijo Hiro mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, llegamos a la cocina y sacamos unas tazas llenas de helado y empezamos a comerlo, unos minutos después apareció uno de los mayordomos e ignorando totalmente nuestra pequeña travesura se acercó a luna

"princesa Amaluna, ha llegado una carta urgente de su reino" dijo el hombre entregándole la carta en las manos

* * *

 **Hoooooolaaaaaass, perdonen por subir cap hasta ahora, no me culpen a mi cumpen a la pereza que me poseyo XD**

 **son muy cortos, lo se, lo siento pero espero que lo disfruten, besos.**


	5. Chapter 5: El comienzo del desastre

**_***Cap 5***_**

 _Princesa Amaluna, debido a una desconocida el rey y la reina han sido levemente envenenados y el reino ha caído en una grave sequía, los reyes ya están siendo tratados por uno de los mejores médicos de la región, creemos que es una bruja y en estos momentos la guardia está buscando a la culpable por lo que le pedimos que por el momento se mantenga lejos del reino, para que no sufra daños._

 _Cordialmente el consejo_

Eso era lo que decía la carta, luna estaba hecha un caos, caminaba de lado a lado del lugar

"tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir YA" dijo luna

"no, ya leíste la carta, todavía no encuentran al culpable, puede pasarte algo" dijo Nike

"es cierto luna, es demasiado peligroso si vas ahora" dijo Hiro

"pero…. Tengo que hacerlo¡, sigo siendo la princesa y no voy a dejar que nadie me diga que tengo que hacer y más cuando es mi reino el que está en peligro¡" dijo luna muy seria

"está bien, iremos contigo" dijeron Hiro y Nike al mismo tiempo sonriendo

"gracias" dijo luna con lágrimas en los ojos

***/***

al llegar al reino del mar, luna estaba muy nerviosa, pero con la compañía de Nike y Hiro se tranquilizaba un poco, llegaron a la puerta del palacio y un hombre abrió

"señorita Amaluna, que está haciendo aquí, por favor entre rápido" dijo el hombre haciéndonos pasar "creímos que se encontraba en un lugar a salvo"

"no voy a dejar a mi reino en un momento tan difícil" dijo luna sonriendo "donde están mis padres"

"ambos se encuentran en su cuarto, sígame" dijo el hombre y empezó a caminar

"En seguida vuelvo" dijo luna con una sonrisa triste antes de irse

Pov Nike

"necesito aire" dijo Hiro saliendo del palacio y lo seguí, había estado actuando muy raro durante el viaje y se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a luna

"sé que luna estará bien, no necesitas ponerte tan nervioso" dije colocándole una mano en el hombro

"se me nota mucho?" dijo Hiro levemente sonrojado haciéndome sonreír como el gato de Cheshire

"no mucho, solo que sigo siendo tu amiga, no puedes ocultarme nada y mucho menos engañarme y no dejare que lo nie-

"es cierto me gusta"

"wow, espera que?, aaaaaayyyyy que lindo es el amor~" dije abrazándolo de la emoción y el me abrazo fuerte y empezó a dar vueltas con migo

"tuuuu, tramposa, ni siquiera sabias, solo querías molestarmeeee" dijo dando vueltas aún más rápido haciéndome reír

"quita tus sucias manos de mi esposa, o prenderé en llamas tu cuerpo" oí gritar detrás mío, Hiro paro y me bajo, cuando voltee vi a Livi con una capa que le tapaba el cuerpo entero y parte de la cara

"que crees que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en el reino del sol?" dije seria separándome de Hiro

"pero mira nada mas, tu solo querías que no viniera para poder estar con tu amante, no me arrepiento de haberlas seguido" dijo Livi molesto

"ha entonces vienes a darme un sermón cuando solo estaba jugando con un amigo, pero tu si puedes tener un remplazo mío en cada reino en el que te encuentres" dije molesta, nos mirábamos fijamente, ninguno apartaba la mirada, de seguro salía fuego

"ven con migo¡" me dijo, agarro mi muñeca y empezó a arrastrarme

"q-que te sucede?, suéltame, yo jamás dije que iría contigo" gritaba tratando de zafarme, lo cual fue en vano, Livi me arrastro hasta detrás de unos arboles

"no te dije que no vinieras?" dije molesta

"quien era ese?" me pregunto ignorando totalmente mi pregunta

"es un amigo" dije simplemente

"oh, un amigo?, y por eso se pusieron tan cariñosos?" dijo molesto

"solo fue un abrazo" le dije

"y por que lo abrasaste?"

"estaba feliz, no lo había visto en meses y me conto algo muy emocionante"

"pero de igual manera, como puedes ser amiga de ese, debe ser un pueblerino cualquiera" dijo Livi

"pues fíjate que no, el es un príncipe, del reino de la hierva"

"que pobre reino debe ser si ni lo conozco"

"de ese reino viene toda la comida que te tragas" Livi estaba en shock "su reino es el primer distribuidor de alimentos en todo el mundo"

"eeeemmmm, ni siquiera eso le da el derecho a tocarte, tu me perteneces" dijo acercándose y tratando de cambiar de tema

"que yo que?¡" dije furiosa "escúchame bien, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, si estoy al lado tuyo fue por que se me dio la gana, que eso no se te olvide nunca" dije amenazadoramente

"y tu recuerda que si me abandonas matare a tu familia" dijo con el mismo tono

"es obvio que jamás les arias nada" dije retadoramente y él me miro aún más serio "y si así fuera, mi vida es primero, si ya no quiero estar contigo me iré" por supuesto que no era cierto, amaba a Livi mas que a nada o nadie en el mundo, y no quería que nada le sucediera a mi familia, pero no le iba a dejar que me amenazara

Pov normal

(ya no es la misma chica de hace unos años, me desafía mas que antes, es segura de ella misma, y es cierto, jamás le haría daño ni a ella ni a si familia, no tengo forma de retenerla, eso siempre lo he sabido) pensó Livi y bajo la mirada

"lo se, lo lamento, es solo que… tengo miedo de perderte y trato de conseguir una excusa que impida que te vayas" dijo triste y pasándose la mano por el pelo, Nike se le acerco y le agarro la cara con ambas manos, cuando él levanto la vista ella le sonrió dulcemente, Nike le dio un beso y luego lo abrazo, a lo lejos se escuchaba a luna y Hiro llamando a Nike

"ejem…disculpen, lamento interrumpirlos, perooooo, mi reino esta en crisis¡" dijo luna que los había encontrado, se separaron y Hiro se acerco a Livi

"lo lamento no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto" dijo cortésmente Hiro

"no importa" dijo Livi

"como están tus padres, en que puedo ayudarte luna" dijo Nike preocupada

"ya están mejor, papa todavía no está consiente, creemos que con tu poder se puede traer agua haciendo que se rompa el hechizo" dijo luna

Nike asintió, respiro hondo y empezó a cantar, su voz sonaba hasta el último sitio del reino, paso un rato y el agua empezó a fluir por entre la tierra, por entre la vegetación, comenzó a llover y los lagos dejaron de secarse, pero cuando Nike dejo de cantar todo se empezó a secar de nuevo, su canto no lograba romper el embrujo "lo siento, no se que mas hacer, no se me ocurre nada, no parezco ser de mucha ayuda"

"tranquila" dijo luna colocándole una mano en la espalda

"creo que una de las cosas que podríamos hacer es buscar al causante y hacer que revierta o quite el embrujo" sugirió Hiro

"en eso están los guardias aunque no es que sirvan de mucho" dijo luna

"entonces la buscaremos nosotros, sabes cómo se veía?" pregunto Nike

"déjame pensar….., una de las criadas que la vio me dijo que llevaba una capa que le cubría la mitad de la cara, por lo que no se podía ver mucho, era de baja estatura y traía un vestido ceñido de color morado" dijo luna

"es un buen comienzo, bueno Hiro y yo iremos a preguntar al pueblo si alguien ha visto a una chica con esa descripción, ustedes mientras tanto sigan buscando en el catillo o un hechizo que funcione" dijo Livi

***/***

Pov normal

Mientras Hiro y Livi tenían una búsqueda infructuosa, Nike y luna le preguntaban a cada criada y mayordomo del castillo

"si, vi a una jovencita con una capa en el balcón cerca de las escaleras hacia el jardín hace unas horas" dijo la criada, ambas salieron corriendo hacia el balcón

"wow, que bonito jardín¡" dijo Nike emocionada

"NIKE, no te distraigas" le reprocho luna

"perdón,….. es obvio que ya debe estar muy lejos del palacio"

"si, pero podemos buscar pistas" dijo luna

"mira un trozo de vestido" dijo Nike señalando una parte de la biga

"y un cabello¡" dijo luna al acercarse, era un cabello de color azul-verdoso

"que vista es la que tienes luna¡" dijo Nike

"si y estoy muy orgullosa de ella" dijo luna con una sonrisa muy grande

"ese color de cabello, yo lo he visto antes¡, pero en donde?" dijo Nike pensativa y luego agarro el trozo de vestido y una repentina imagen le paso por la mente, eran todos los aldeanos del reino del sol, siendo controlados por alguien, después todas las personas del mundo, el responsable volteo levemente y traía un collar en forma de sol y Nike solo le vio el rostro por unos segundos y esta tenía una sonrisa arrogante, sádica y sangrienta que calaba hasta los huesos, esquivo la mirada hacia otro lado y vio a Livi, luna y Hiro en el suelo atados de manos y pies , Nike despertó soltando el trozo de tela con una expresión que mostraba el terror puro

 **buajajajajaja, esto se pondra cada vez mas bueno**

 **espero que disfruten el cap, besos.**


	6. Chapter 6: El adios?

*****CAP 6*****

Pov Nike

"Tenemos que irnos, AHORA¡" dije levantándome y ayudando a luna, salimos corriendo y justo cuando íbamos a pasar por las puertas del palacio nos topamos con Livi y Hiro

"que ocurre" dijo Livi corriendo detrás de nosotras

"creo saber quién causo todo, y no es nada bueno" dije todavía corriendo "esa persona tiene en sus manos una joya muy poderosa, una joya en forma de sol"

"que dijiste?¡, la joya de sol, esa joya fue robada hace un tiempo de mi reino y fue por una de las razones que tuve que regresar" dijo Hiro caminando al mismo paso que yo para poder mirarme a la cara

"si, esa misma, y sigue conteniendo los mismos poderes que cuando se la entregamos a tu reino, por lo que es muy peligrosa" dije y Livi y luna tenían una cara de no entender nada, empecé a darle indicaciones al cochero y subiéndome a un carruaje "que esperan suban" dije haciéndoles señas, se miraron entre ellos y subieron, cuando el carruaje empezó a andar

"ahora si nos podrías explicar bien que ocurre" pregunto Livi

"Himeko no trata de ser tu esposa, trata de esclavizar al mundo y para ello robo la joya del sol" dije

"y por eso trata de apoderarse del reino del sol ya que la piedra necesita el sol para funcionar" dijo Hiro acercándose más a mi

"EXACTO¡" dije mirando a Hiro y acercándome más a él "y así sus poderes aumentarían"

"espera que poderes?" pregunto Livi separándonos con recelo

"los que adquirió y utilizo para controlar las mentes de todos"

"controlar las mentes de todos?, de que estas hablando" dijo Livi confundido, se me acerco y me toco la frente "no pareces tener fiebre, y no me interesa saberlo de ti" dijo mirando a Hiro "es que acaso comieron algo caduco?"

"NO¡, aaaaaa," dije y quite la mano de Livi bruscamente, les conté lo que había visto en esa extraña visión, al llegar al reino Livi iba pasar como si nada cuando la gente se empezó a juntar

"es él, el hombre que la reina Himeko-sama esta buscando, A ÉL¡" grito uno de los ciudadanos y todos empezaron a correr detrás de nosotros, nos ocultamos entre un callejón

"que esta ocurriendo?, no nos reconocen?, soy el rey, EL REY¡"

"si ven, se los dije, Himeko controla la mente de todos" dije mientras Livi aun hacia escandalo como una diva

"shh, Livi no levantes la voz o nos encontraran" dijo luna

"ahora como llegaremos al palacio" pregunto Hiro

"mmm ya se, hay una puerta oculta en la parte de atrás del castillo-"

"y como llegaremos hay?" pregunto luna

"como sabes que la hay?" me pregunto Livi

"digamos que tenia mucho tiempo libre y pocas ganas de asistir a clase" dije encogiendo los hombros "bueno decía, puedo crear una neblina que distraiga a la gente, y mientras tanto pasamos hacia la puerta" todo salió de acuerdo al plan, llegamos a la puerta y Livi iba a entrar y lo detuve, resulta que su puerta no era la misma que yo usaba, me pare en frente de una pared de ladrillo y presione encima de uno, y un pedazo de la pared se empezó a correr dejando un pasadizo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, los pasillos de este quedaban justo debajo que los del palacio, decidimos salir cerca de la sala del trono para atrapar a Himeko pero justo cuando salimos unos guardias nos atraparon y nos separaron, sentí un golpe fuerte en la nuca lo ultimo que oí fue el grito de luna y todo se volvió negro

**/**

Escuchaba una voz femenina a lo lejos, parecía estar dando ordenes, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, mi vista estaba aun borrosa y vi los zapatos de Himeko, sentí una presión en mis muñeca y cuando mire (ESTOY ATADA¡, TENGO LAS MANOS ATADAS EN LA ESPALDA¡, esto es malo, esto es muy malo, demasiado malo, extremadamente malo, donde esta Livi?¡, no veo a los chicos¡)

"vaya ya has despertado?, pensé que tardarías mas" dijo Himeko y trate de zafarme la soga "no lo lograras y aunque lo hagas te tengo bien cuidada "dijo señalando a dos guardias que me estaba vigilando con espada en mano, me paso un escalofrió por la espalda

"d-d-donde-" no podía hablar con claridad pero ella igual me entendió

"si preguntas por Livi y tus amiguitos están bien, en el calabozo claro esta… LEVANTENLA" dijo dándole una seña a los guardias los cuales me agarraron de los brazos y me levantaron del suelo, empezó a cantar en idioma antiguo y un extraño portal apareció, tenia la apariencia de plata fundida flotando en el aire " vez esto?, con esto me desharé de ti, por el resto de tus días, te enviare a lo mas profundo del desierto, donde nadie te pueda encontrar y donde no puedas utilizar tus poderes, me quedare con este perfecto reino, y con todo el poder que este me da, conquistare el resto del mundo, sus mentes me pertenecerán como lo hacen ahora las de este reino" dijo cogiéndole la cara a unos de los guardias, mientras ella parloteaba yo estaba manipulando el portal "lo se soy fantástica, mis poderes son mejores que los de la inútil realeza de la lluvia, que ellos puedes destruir un país, que estupidez, yo puedo controlar las mentes y manipular a las personas a mi conveniencia, ESO ES MUCHO MEJOR¡ jajajaj, y mejor aun ni importa que me ocurra con tal de que esto siga conmigo" dijo Himeko sosteniendo en su mano el colgante de sol que traía "el caso, tu no podrás hacer nada, ni por este sitio ni por tus amigos y mucho menos por Livi, tu no eres buena para él, eres mayor que él, quien lo cuidara cuando tu mueras, ni siquiera eres bonita, eres una de las mujeres mas simples y ordinarias que he conocido, por el contrario yo soy una belleza de la cual todo hombre debe de sentirse orgulloso tener"

"que pasara con el reino de luna?" dije cortando su estupidez que de alguna manera sabia que era verdad

"ese insignificante reino?, solo lo use como distracción para ustedes mientras yo me apoderaba del reino del sol y de Livi, o bueno ese era el plan hasta que él decidió seguirte a escondidas"

"que le ocurrirá a Livi?"

"tranquila, no le tocare un solo cabello" dijo Himeko con una sonrisa malvada "pero solo si entras en el portal sin ninguna resistencia" dijo y me hizo señas para que me acercara

***/*** con ellos unos minutos antes

Pov normal

Los 3 se encontraban en los calabozos del castillo y 2 guardias vigilándolos

"tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salvar a Nike" dijo Livi desesperado

"como piensas que saldremos de aquí?" pregunto luna

"MALDITA SEAAAA¡, DEJENOS SALIR, SOY EL REY, LOS MATARE POR TRAICION" gritaba Livi agarrando los barrotes

"Livi YA CALLATE, ESTO NO ARREGLARA NADA" grito luna, y después volteo a mirar a Hiro que estaba sentado en una esquina con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados "que estas haciendo, al menos nos podrías ayudar a hacer entrar en razón a los guardias" Hiro no le respondió, el tallo de una planta que había crecido en aquel calabozo por la humedad empezó a estirarse mas y mas hasta llegar al cinturón del guardia y sacarle las llaves sin que este se diera cuenta, la planta dejo las llaves en el suelo y subió a la altura de la cara de ambos guardias y en el momento en el que se acercaron la planta abrió el capullo de la flor y salió un polvo, dejando a ambos guardias inconscientes, Hiro agarro las llaves y abrió la puerta y se corrió a un lado para que pasaran

"esa ayuda es suficiente?" dijo Hiro sonriéndole galante a luna, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, los 3 salieron corriendo en busca de Nike, cuando llegaron en frente de la puerta de la sala del trono, forcejearon pero esta estaba trancada

(tenemos que encontrarla, tengo que verla, no me perdonaría a mi mismo no poder proteger a la persona mas importante que tengo, no otra vez) **adiós Livi** livi escucho su voz en su cabeza y entrando aun mas en panico abrió la puerta de una patada y vio como Nike estaba en frente de aquella extraña y brillante cosa, pensaba detenerla pero los guardias los retuvieron

"ACEPTO" dijo Nike con toda seguridad

"NIKE DETENTE" gritaba luna

"PIENSA LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO¡" gritaba Hiro

"NIKE¡ NO" Livi trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, ella volteo y le dio una sonrisa triste y empezó a caminar de vuelta al portal

* * *

hey hey, tiempo sin subir cap, lo se no me maten \^._.^/, ya casi se acaba la historia asi que no os hare sufrir mas XD, disfruten el cap

besos


	7. Chapter 7: El final de Himeko

*****CAP 7*****

 ****El final****

"NIKE¡ NO" Livi trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, ella volteo y le dio una sonrisa triste, empezó a caminar de vuelta al portal, todos estaban devastados, un segundo antes de pasar por el portal Nike corto la cuerda, agarro el collar de Himeko y la lanzo dentro del portal

"AH QUE TE SUCEDE, SERAS TONTA, ESTE PORTAL YO LO CREE Y PUEDO MANEJARLO" dijo Himeko siendo tragada por el portal

"no sin esto" dijo Nike mostrándole el collar, ella coloco su mano y se miro el cuello

"NOOOOOO" grito envuelta en pánico y desapareció, Nike volteo y le hizo una señal a los guardias para que los soltaran

"p-pero y-yo pensé que….pensé que te irías"

"tonto, jamás me iría de tu lado" le dijo Nike con una sonrisa dulce

Nike se coloco el collar y le quito el hechizo a los habitantes y al reino del mar

"listo, tu reino ya esta devuelta a la normalidad" dijo Nike y luna se le abalanzo

"gracias, gracias" dijo luna casi llorando de la felicidad

"que harás con eso" pregunto Hiro señalando el collar

"se lo daré a mi abuela, ella sabrá que hacer con él, no puedo destruirlo por el enorme poder que contiene" dijo Nike

"y a donde mandaste a Himeko?" pregunto Livi

"digamos que a un lugar no con todas las condiciones de su agrado" dijo Nike con una sonrisa malvada

***/***

en una granja a las afueras del reino, se encontraba un cerdo entre tantos en medio del mugriento y viscoso lodo

**oink oink** _(me las pagara esa maldita perra, ME VENGARE¡)_ **oink**

**tlin, tlin** "ES HORAAAA DE COMEEER¡" gritaba un granjero y una pequeña niña se acercaba a la cerda recién adquirida de su padre

"vamos mis Piggy, no querrás perderte las sobras" dijo la niña arrastrando a la cerda

**cuiiiik** _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡)_

 _¡THE END¡_

* * *

 _jejeje, que bien, espero que la hayan disfrutado ;P, me diverti haciendo esta historia y mas haciendolos esperar por ella XD buajajaj, pero va enserio me hizo muy feliz que leyeran, espero que me acompañen en mas de mis historias :D_


End file.
